All She's Ever Wanted
by Smashmo
Summary: "You are not the pizza guy…" An unexpected visitor takes Kate by surprise. Rick finally confronts Kate about the events at the cemetery. Caskett all the way, Season 4, possibly some spoilers. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm so happy to be writing again. With school starting, I wasn't sure how much time I'd have to write and was sooo excited when Castle finally came back on! Who knew the summer could be so long without our favorite couple! This little guy just popped into my head tonight and I knew I had to write it down before I forgot, or it got too elaborate to handle. Also, this is a POV piece, so you dear readers get the story from both Kate and Castle's side!

**Rating: **T (a brief make out session, but nothing too sultry.)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly for me, I don't own Castle or any of the characters. They all belong to Andrew Marlowe, that lucky son of a gun!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rick<em>**

She answered the door in teeny tiny black spandex shorts and a t-shirt. She clearly had not been expecting company, much less me. As she pulled the door open, a gust of air blew her hair back and the look of surprise on her face was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. She was silent for a moment and stacked one bare foot on top of the other.

"You are not the pizza guy…" She offered in a voice so low, I unconsciously leaned forward to hear her better.

"No, I'm not. But I brought Chinese and wine." I held up my full hands, presenting my offering. A smile ghosted over her face before she untangled her feet and opened the door further for me to enter.

"What are you doing here, Castle?" She asked, glancing back over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen.

I faltered for a moment, unsure of my justification for showing up unannounced. I scanned my brain quickly for an acceptable excuse.

"This case was tough. I just wanted to make sure you had some good food and company to end the day." It was true enough. The case had been tougher than most and I didn't want her to be alone.

She bought it and nodded as she grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet. I opened a drawer and collected two forks before we both headed into the living room, Kate leading the way.

I couldn't help but watch her backside as I followed her. I'd never seen her in such skimpy clothing and I marveled at the spectacular skin and muscle I'd never been privy to. She stopped short in front of me and I crashed into her back.

"Uh…sorry." I muttered, trying to regain composure, since I knew my cheeks were aflame with embarrassment.

She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder before snatching the wine from my hand and retreating back to the kitchen for an opener.

In her momentary absence, I tried to shake off my lust and remind myself of my mission. I was here for primarily one reason and I could not chicken out. Not this time. I blew out a long breath and rolled my shoulders back a few times. I moved my head from side to side, preparing myself.

"You okay there, sport?" Kate quipped as she reentered the room. I nodded my head and cleared my throat.

"Kate—" She held up a hand and grabbed the controller for the TV.

"I know! We need Temptation Lane, don't we?" I couldn't tell if she was genuinely excited or she sensed that I was about to change the dynamic between us. I hadn't let on as to why I was truly there, so I knew she couldn't possibly have any clue.

"Actually, Kate… I'm here for another reason…" She looked confused. "You know, I'm here for comfort after this sucky case, but I'm also here because—"

"What season were we on last time?" She interrupted me again, and this time I knew she sensed something was up.

"Kate, can you hold off on that for just a moment, please?" I made eye contact as I moved off the chair and onto the couch next to her. I watched her eyes and face carefully, for signs that she would back away or run. When I found nothing but concern and curiosity, I took a deep breath and continued.

"Kate, I know you remember what happened that day; what I said." Recognition flashed across her eyes. "I know you need time. I want you to be ready for this…for us." I paused, reaching for her hand. She allowed me to hold it in mine and that gave me all the courage I needed to continue on.

"Kate, I love you. I need to be with you. I want to wake up next to you every day and bring you coffee. I want to be the one you come home to at night and the one who makes your worries disappear. I want to be the one to hold you after we almost freeze to death or nearly die from a bomb. You are everything to me and I know I can't go on without you. I love you, Kate. And I want you to know that I will wait for you; as long as you need."

The look on her face was unreadable; tears pooled in her eyes. Was she surprised? Was she upset? I couldn't tell. I gently squeezed her hand and leaned forward, into her personal space, hoping to jolt a reaction out of her.

"Kate?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kate<em>**

To say that I was surprised when he showed up at my door is an understatement. I was dressed down, prepared for a cozy night in. I was expecting the pizza delivery guy when I heard the knock on the door. I opened the door, and standing in front of me was my partner, holding Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine. I had hoped to spend the night alone, decompressing from the crazy case we'd just solved, but I was anything but disappointed when I found Rick outside my door.

I invited him in and we went to the kitchen to get supplies. I was glad he was there, even though I acted as though I wasn't. He quickly supplied me with an adequate excuse and I allowed him to get away with hijacking my evening. As we walked to the living room, I could feel his eyes burning my body. I knew he was taking in my legs and ass, because he'd _never_ seen me in anything less than pants, except for the few occasions when I'd worn a short dress.

I stopped and was turning around when he ran into me. I saw the desperate blush color his face and smiled when he apologized. I grabbed the wine from him and rushed back into the kitchen to try to stop the fluttering in my stomach. I came back with the wine opened and sat down on the couch. Rick had set the food containers out and was sitting across from me on the chair. I could tell he was uncomfortable, because he was rolling his neck and shoulders.

When he said my name, I knew something was about to change. He rarely said my name so seriously. I stopped him, suggesting we watch Temptation Lane. As he continued to speak, telling me he wanted to talk, I franticly tried to find an episode we hadn't seen in a while, interrupting to distract him. Finally, he caught my eye and stood up to sit next to me on the couch. Rick Castle could be serious, but the look on his face and the way he kept taking deep breaths, I knew he really had something on his mind that couldn't wait. I stayed quiet and allowed him to work through whatever this was.

"Kate, I know you remember what happened that day; what I said." I instantly recalled that moment, nearly dying in his arms. Panic swept over me as I realized what this meant.

"I know you need time. I want you to be ready for this…for us." He paused and reached for my hand. My pulse jumped as his warm skin came into contact with mine. I tried to regulate my breathing as he continued.

As he professed his love for me, my mind raced. _He said it again. And I'm not dying this time. Oh my god. He means it. Wait, he wants to wake up next to me, wants me to come home to him, be the one to hold and comfort me. This is crazy. Does that mean he wants to marry me?_

"You are everything to me and I know I can't go on without you. I love you, Kate. And I want you to know that I will wait for you; as long as you need."

With that, my eyes welled up with tears and I felt the air leave my lungs. My mind swirled and I couldn't think straight. I tried desperately to make sense of Rick's declaration and form a response.

_He's squeezing my hands, leaning into me, saying my name. C'mon Kate! Say something!_

"Kate?" He says my name again and suddenly the synapses in my brain began to work again. Thoughts and emotions surge through me and I can't help but shiver. Rick brings a hand up to my face and gently pushed my chin upward, forcing me to make eye contact.

"I—" Words fail me as I attempt to make some kind of sense of the energy coursing through me. As I open my mouth to speak again, Rick is suddenly there, clouding my senses. His lips are latching onto mine in the sweetest, most heartbreaking kiss I've ever experienced. His hands grasp the back of my neck and my hip, urging me closer to him.

Before I know it, I am in his lap and his tongue is tentative against my bottom lip. I open my lips further and he plunders my mouth. A small moan escapes before I can catch it and it serves only to fuel Rick's actions. He pulls himself from under me and hitches me higher onto the couch cushion as he lies on top of me, keeping our lips attached the whole time. As he settles over me, he allows his weight to rest on me. I involuntarily gasp, as air is pushed out of me. His lips break away from mine, allowing me precious oxygen. His lips travel my face and neck, reverently memorizing my skin.

I feel as though every molecule of my being is trying to force its way out of my body and I enter a moment of clarity. This is exactly what I want. I want Rick and only Rick for the rest of my life. I want to come home to him and share my bed with him. I want him to be the one to hold me and reassure me that I'm okay and alive. I want to spend every moment with him, sharing every meal. I never want to kiss another man so long as I live. Rick is my one and done and I'm actually ready to dive in with him.

Rick's lips have slowed but his hands have taken up residence under my shirt, staying appropriately on my stomach and sides.

"Rick" My voice is breathless and I can't help but laugh at my current situation. In a million years, I never expected to be on my couch making out underneath Richard Castle. He hears my giggle and looks up at me with lust-filled eyes.

"I have something to say." His hands still and his eyes become worried.

"I've decided what I want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any mistakes are my own, as I don't use a beta. Please excuse them! Also, please review...tell me what you think! Hate it? Love it? I'd love to hear your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been crazy busy with midterms. Here is the next chapter with our favorite duo. It is a tad shorter than the previous chapter, but I'm going to try to stay in the same range of between 1000-2000 words for each chapter. I have to admit, I had a really hard time with this chapter...I don't know if it's because I was away from it for so long or because I have so many ideas for where I want it to go. Anyway, please enjoy. All mistakes are my own, as I don't use a beta. Also, I'm dabbling with point of view right now, so this is my guinea pig.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle or the characters associated; though that would be awesome if I did!

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

"I've decided what I want."

Her face became clear, no longer showing signs of distress, confusion or discomfort. A small smile curved her lips upward and her shoulders slacked.

"I want you. I love you and I know how insane I've been by not confronting the feelings I have for you. I was scared. And now I'm not."

Her smile grew tenfold and she leaned into me. Her hair fell from her shoulder and I felt my own face split in half with a smile. I reached down and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Her smile became more demure and I felt as though I could read her mind as to what she wanted. She giggled softly when I didn't move, but just stared into her eyes.

"You can kiss me now." She whispered.

As I leaned down to kiss her, the doorbell rang. Her eyes widened and I quickly moved off of her.

"That must be my pizza." Her cheeks colored with a faint blush and she quickly stood and walked to the door. She pulled money out of the clip on the back of the door and opened it, handing money and receiving the pizza, before she shut the door, set down the pizza and walked briskly back to me.

Sitting on the couch, her face became serious again as she took my hand. She squeezed my hand but would not make eye contact, with her eyes fixed on our joined hands.

"Kate, honey. Is everything okay?" my voice was whisper soft; urgent but not demanding.

She looked up and tears were brimming in her eyes. She swallowed audibly and shook her head, causing two tears to escape and make their suicide fall down her face. With her eyes shining brightly, she finally made eye contact and leaned into me.

"Rick, I said I wasn't scared, but I am. What if something happens? What if you mess this up, or I do? What if I get hurt again or something takes you away from me?" I can hear the panic in her voice and I don't know what to do except pull her onto my lap and hold her as she cries.

"Kate, we are meant to be with each other. We have been through so much together already and I know we are strong enough to make it through anything else that comes our way. Please just have faith that while it won't be easy or perfect, but we will be together and it will be good."

I feel the tension leave her body as I speak and softly rub circles on her back. Her sniffling slows and her fingers release the fabric of my shirt she'd been desperately clutching. Her breathing became regular and her muscles relaxed. She nuzzled closer to me, if it was possible and brushed a kiss against my throat.

"Thank you, Rick." Those last words left her mouth on a sigh and she reached out to turn the TV on. We fell asleep watching Temptation Lane.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

I woke suddenly, my heart racing. Looking around, I realized I was on my couch and that it was still the middle of the night. I lay back down and realized I was tangled up in someone's arms. Realization hit me as I searched the face of he man underneath me and a smile tugged at my lips as Rick's arms reflexive tightened around me.

I stretched out for a moment and leaned down to kiss his sleeping face. He flinched at the unexpected contact and his eyes snapped open. Panic was on his face for a second before he remembered where he was and relaxed again.

"It's late." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I was running from him, without even trying.

I saw confusion and then hurt flash through his eyes as an awkward silence stretched between us. I knew I needed to say something before he rethought our entire evening. With my mind racing, I only managed to blurt one word, in a frantic attempt to keep him near.

"Stay."

His demeanor changed and he drew me closer to him. Placing a gentle kiss on my cheek, he began to rise.

"I would absolutely love to and I'm glad you want me to—" I heard the "but" in his voice before he even finished.

"But, Mother asked me to go to the bank with her tomorrow and I didn't exactly tell her I'd be spending the night tonight. After all, I didn't expect it to go this well." He smiled bashfully and rubbed my thigh where his hand had settled.

I felt the disappointment well over me and had to quickly stamp it down before it ruined everything we'd work so hard to attain.

"Of course. It's probably too soon anyway, yeah?" He nodded silently and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Rick, I love you. I'm all in. But I want to do this right; date you, let you kiss me goodnight and sleep in our own beds for the first few months. I don't want to just jump into the physical stuff before we've figured out the emotional stuff." I left the rest of my statement unsaid.

_Because we already know that it will be mind blowing._

He smiled and stood, gently pulling me with him. He wrapped me in a hug and placed a kiss to my temple before pulling back and kissing me properly.

"I love you, Kate. I'll see you tomorrow. I should be in after lunch, but call me if a body drops."

I nodded my consent and walked him to the door. Kissing him once more, I squeezed his hand as he turned to walk away. As he reached the elevator, he turned and gave me one of his gut-wrenching smiles; the ones that were meant only for me and held more meaning than any words he could say. I matched it with one of my own that I reserved only for him and shut the door. I cleaned up the food and wine and then crawled between my sheets. My head hit the pillow and I was instantly asleep, dreaming of the life I knew Rick and I would have together.

**A/N:** Please review! I've gotten such positive feedback already, and it really encourages me. I also wanted to say thank you to**Redlioness62**for pointing out that Rick has indeed seen her in less clothing...during the trip to LA when she was in the bathing suit. In my defense, that was for a very brief moment and in the last chapter, he got to spend a whole night with her in teeny tiny shorts. ;-) Also, if you are watching the current Castle season...you know very well what I've set up for the next chapter, which I already have partially written. I will update soon!

Ash


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey folks, please don't get used to me updating twice in one day, let alone in one week. This is an extremely unusual occurrence and will probably never happen again, so take it as a late Halloween treat! There are MAJOR spoilers for episode 4x07 "Cops and Robbers"...so if you haven't seen it, please watch it before you read. As always, all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC...however I am borrowing them. I also borrowed quite a bit of dialogue from episode 4x07 and I am not claiming any of it as my own. Although this chapter is fairly true to the episode, I have added A LOT of internal stuff from both Beckett and Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

I woke up the next morning and went about my daily morning routine. I showered, ate a bowl of cereal, applied my make up and allowed my hair to air dry. I got dressed and quickly pulled my hair up into a bun before I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door.

I got to the precinct ten minutes early and went to the break room to snag a cup of coffee. It wasn't as good as the coffee that Castle brought to me every morning, but it would suffice. I settled at my desk to work on backlogged paper work and was only half way finished when my cell rang.

Seeing the caller ID, I smiled and answered.

"What do you want, Castle?"

"Tell me you need me." My smile faded completely as I gasped inwardly at the hidden meaning.

"Excuse me?" I managed.

"I'm stuck at the bank, helping my mother get a loan from my banker. Please tell me that there's a murder somewhere we could be solving." My smile returned as I listened to him try not to whine.

"Sorry, there's no dead bodies, just a lot of paper work. But you're welcome to come and do your share— for once!"

"The only thing worse than being here is being there doing paper work." I truly did feel sorry for him; I hadn't heard him sound so bored for a long time.

"You know, how come we're partners when we're chasing down bad guys but as soon as there's paper work I'm on a solo mission?" My question went unsolved as a brief silence met my ears.

"Hey…" Castle sounded off.

"What?"

A long pause.

"I think this bank is about to be robbed." His words came out slowly.

"Really, are you that bored?" Building stories was Castle's favorite game.

"There's a man and a woman here…dressed in scrubs…and both of them have suspicious bulges in their jackets."

"Castle, I think your writer's imagination is getting away with you." I smirked as I remembered the night we had spent together, wishing for him to be near me again.

My heart jumped when I heard a man shout through Castle's end of the phone. Castle's next words were hurried and whispered.

"It's not my imagination! It's definitely not my imagination."

All I could hear was shouting and screaming.

"Castle, what's happening?" Panic seized my chest and I could barely breathe.

My rising fear was met with still more silence.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at The New Amsterdam Bank and Trust on Lex."

I immediately relayed the information to Esposito, who looked at me incredulously.

"A 1030? Since when are we handling bank robbery calls?" Ryan asked me dubiously.

"Castle's there." I could feel my heart slowing, the blood in my veins running ice cold and getting stuck in my veins. My boys rushed to call the robbery in and I fought for control of my breathing.

Still hearing shouting and Castle's heavy breathing, I tried to remain calm.

"What's happening?"

"I'm behind a desk with my mother, but I can see everything." Castle continued to relay information to me. Castle was nearly breathless as he gave me a play-by-play of every moment of the heist.

Esposito interrupted, telling me that squad cars were on their way to assist.

"Castle, I need you to listen very carefully. How many are there?" My heart pounded hard in my chest, my muscles tensed.

"There are…three." There was a short pause, followed by what I assumed to be the click of a gun being cocked. "Make that four."

I didn't know what to tell him. But then I heard the robber's voice and then the line went dead. I raced to the scene, to find it already surrounded by police cars and special units. I darted to the negotiations truck and barged my way in. I demanded to be kept abreast of any new information. The man in charge quickly shooed me away and I stood outside the bank, worried I'd never see Castle alive again.

I couldn't say how much time had passed before I saw Alexis. I spoke with her, promising the safe return of her father and grandmother. Even as the words left my lips, I didn't know if they were lies or truth. I was called away to help with hostage negotiations and the rest of the afternoon passed in a whirlwind of chaos and panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

From inside the bank, I tried franticly to figure out a way to connect with Beckett. I snatched my mother's bracelet, doing Morse Code to communicate. Then, I nearly died when I saw Beckett walk in as the 'paramedic.' When she grabbed my hand, the moment felt exactly the same as when I clutched her to me in the cemetery so many months before, begging her not to leave me. I knew Beckett couldn't say anything, lest she garner suspicion in the robbers. The look she gave me as she was forced to leave, wheeling the sick man out of the building, said everything she couldn't verbalize.

The time inside that bank passed agonizingly slow. I continued to think of ways to escape, get to Beckett, save the people inside the building. But I had undeterred faith in Beckett; I knew she'd find a way to get us all out alive. As the main robber, Trapper John, continued to call and receive calls to Beckett, I became more agitated. I didn't like the way he talked to my girl and I hated that he threatened my life to her. Because as much as I cared about getting out alive to see Alexis again, I knew that Beckett would never be the same if I was killed.

My faith wavered only briefly when Trapper John send a warning shot into something behind me and held a gun to my throat. But then I heard Beckett's angry voice over the speaker of the phone Trapper John held to his ear. I heard the determination and vengeance dripping out of her mouth. She wanted to get everyone else out alive, but in that moment, I knew she was fighting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

I felt the explosion as much as I heard it from inside the negotiations van. I dropped the phone I had just been talking on and as I stepped out, my eyes fell to the rubble in front of me. My mouth fell open and I swear my heart stopped beating. I didn't breathe, I didn't move; the world stood still around me. All I could see was smoke and dust pouring out of the hole that had just been a building; the building where my partner, my one and done, my Rick, was being held.

Thoughts raced through my mind. I wanted him to be alive but surely he'd been killed after an explosion like that. He'd also warned me about the c4, and with as big a hole as was in front of me, there couldn't be much left of the man I loved. I was spurred into action and quickly mounted a crew to search for the hostages. We entered the bank and I called out to Castle, my voice hoarse and searching. I grasped madly at the strings holding me together as I felt the tears welling up in a big knot in my throat. But then…I heard him yell to me.

I raced toward his voice and saw that he and all the other hostages were alive and relatively unharmed. I called for the other officers, and rushed through the steel doors to my beloved writer. He chuckled and reassured the group that he'd been right; that I'd get them all out. I burst through the second door and fell to Castle's feet. My smile split my face and I took in the sight of Rick and the sound of his laughter, finally breathing now that I knew he was truly okay.

I cut the zip tie from around his wrists and looked into his eyes. I grasped the lapel of his jacket and asked him how he was. I know the look radiating from my face said everything I couldn't find the words to say. Martha interrupted our moment and I faltered only for a second before I moved to help her and the other hostages.

Everyone was accounted for and we learned that the robbers had been killed. We left the bank and I watched as Alexis ran to her father's arms. Rick grabbed his family in a hug and I smiled as I met Alexis' eyes. I allowed myself to breathe, let my guard down. Rick was alive and though our case had just become more complicated, I was beyond relieved that he hadn't been killed.

As Rick helped us to solve the newfound complexities of this case, I let myself slip into detective mode again, not thinking about the life altering event we'd all just lived through. When Rick asked me to go to dinner at his house, I nearly jumped at the chance to spend time with him.

We rode the elevator down to the lobby of the precinct and caught a cab back to his place. One the way, I took down my hair and shook out the loose curls. I looked at Rick, who of course had been staring, and saw his eyes darken with lust. He reached out and ran his hand through my hair, drawing me closer to him in the process. He did nothing but hold me and drop sweet kisses to my hair and head. He spoke softly, barely even a whisper; repeating that he was so happy to be with me, so happy we were both alive.

He grabbed my hand as we exited the cab and rode the elevator up to his loft. He stopped at his front door and drew me into him. I felt the heat of him seep through my sweater and soak into my skin. I felt his heart pound against mine and his hands circle my rib cage. He squeezed me to him, tight enough that I had a hard time breathing.

As we walked into his house, Martha nearly bowled my over in a bear hug, professing her gratitude to me. My eyes beheld the feast she'd prepared and I accepted wine from her as Castle disappeared to find Alexis. While he was gone, I took the opportunity to pour him a glass of wine and have a quiet moment to myself. Upon his return, I handed him the wine and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I wasn't sure if it would be awkward between us because of everything that had transpired over the last two days, but I was relieved when we fell into our easy banter and teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

After dinner, Kate surprised me by settling into the couch, while Alexis and I cleaned up the mess from dinner. I had been sure that she would leave to uncoil after such an emotional last two days. Mother had gone to reaffirm her life with a new boy toy and Alexis was going to head to her room to wallow for the night over Ashley. I wiped my hands on a dish cloth and went to my lovely lady.

"Kate" I said quietly, her name coming off my lips as a prayer. She looked up and the unshed tears in her eyes glistened in the soft lighting. I immediately fell to the couch cushion and wrapped her in my arms. She allowed herself to cry deep, wracking sobs. I was surprised that she was comfortable being so emotional in front of me, but I wasn't deterred and soon attached my lips to her neck.

Her sobs slowed and calmed and she moved slowly underneath me so that she was lying horizontally on my couch with me sitting next to her hip. She looked at me demurely and placed her warm hand against my chest, directly over my heart.

"I was sure you were dead. I promised Alexis and myself that I'd get you out alive. But when I went in to get the sick guy, I thought I'd never see you again." Tears began pouring down her cheeks again and I had to restrain myself so that I didn't reach for her, disturbing her rare sharing of her thoughts and feelings.

"When I heard the explosion and saw the destruction, I thought I'd walk into that bank to find your dead body." She gasped a sob and I couldn't just let her cry anymore. I lay down beside her and pulled her to my chest.

"Then, when I heard you calling to me, I wanted to break down on the spot. Finding you, touching you…it was almost too much. I love you and as scared as I might be to start a life with you, I'm more scared to lose you without our chance."

I wiped tears from her eyes and tried to soothe her with soft words. She calmed and became still in my arms. I thought she'd fallen asleep until I looked down to see her eyes staring deeply at me. She blinked once and then pulled my face to hers, connecting our lips. I felt the emotion pouring through her kiss and knew I had to give as much as I was receiving, but before I knew it, she was pulling away, pushing me off of her.

"I should really go." She said, with authority in her tone.

"Kate, hold on. You don't have to leave. You shouldn't…." my words died on my lips as I remembered hers from just last night.

"You want to do this right and staying tonight would mess that up." She nodded her head in assent and kissed me one last time before standing and collecting her jacket. I walked her to the door and hugged her close to me before calling a cab and sending her on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, hope you enjoyed it! As I said before, please don't get used to the super frequent updating, or the LONG length of this chapter. I incorporated a lot of dialogue from the show, so that took up a bit of space. Please review! I love to hear your opinion.

Ash


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry this took me so long to publish. I am actually just started working on another Castle fic, called **A Heart of ****Stone**, and had to get that story line out of my head before I could continue writing here. I just realized that my chapters are around 1500 words on even chapters and around 2500 words on odd chapters. It is entirely unintentional!

**Rating: **I think I'm still within the bounds of **T**...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle or the wonderful characters within...though I sometimes pretend I do!

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

Things between Castle and I have been intense since the hostage situation. After dinner that night, I went back to my own apartment and got ready for bed. As I was crawling between my sheets, he called me. I smiled as I answered the phone.

"I need to see you." His voice was urgent, breathless.

"Is everything okay?" I tried not to sound worried, but after the day we'd had, I had very little holding me back from a full fledged panic attack.

"I'm fine. I just _really_ need to see you." His voice was tinged with something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but whatever it was made my insides burn and coil.

"Okay, Rick. Please be careful." I sighed and knew I was going to be met with a childish reply.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes or less, depending on traffic."

Whatever he wanted _was_ urgent because he didn't even crack a joke or slip in an innuendo. I hung up the phone and walked out to the living room. I knew that if I got comfortable in my bed, I'd never wake up to hear him knocking on the door. I settled down on the couch and picked up a magazine I hadn't had a chance to read yet.

Fifteen minutes later, his fist knocked out a quick rap on the door. I silently begged the butterflies in my stomach to calm down and behave as I got up and made my way to the door. The last time he'd been over, our entire relationship had changed. Taking one last deep breath, I allowed a coy smile to grace my lips and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

The intake of breath when Kate laid eyes on me was involuntary. As was the way her hand tightened around the door as she swung it open. She closed the door, making contact with her back, fear in her eyes. As I approached her, I heard her gasp and she shuddered as my hand made contact with her hip.

The first moment that our lips touched, I saw our entire time together flash before my eyes. I saw meeting her for the first time; her annoyance and my enchantment. I saw our fights and our sexy banter. I saw her lusting after me and me after her. I saw this moment, now, kissing deeply against her apartment door. I saw our life in a year, five years, ten years, and fifty years. I saw our children and grandchildren. The moment our lips touched, I saw my _always_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

The look in his eyes when I opened the door was feral. I could practically feel his desire rolling off of him in waves. I ushered him in and closed the door, keeping my back to it. The way he eyed me was predatory and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. Nor could I help the ripple of pleasure that inched its way up my spine at the touch of his hand.

Before I knew what was happening, his mouth was on mine, taking me for all I had. He was desperate and I could feel his need for me in every kiss, every touch. He didn't have to speak any words to tell me what this was about. I knew what it was about; he could have died and now he was here to make up for lost time. He was here to show me everything he couldn't voice. He was here to prove to me just how much he loved me and how much he needed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

I was hungry for her; insatiable in my quest. I had to touch and taste every inch of her and every delicious sound she made only added fuel to my fire. She arched into me, her hands roaming my skin. I needed Kate. I'd come too close to death and I needed to feel her, warm and alive under my hands. I needed to feel her come apart at my diligence. I needed her to know how much I cared. Then it occurred to me that I had her pressed against the door and I realized that this wasn't what I wanted our first time together to be like. This wasn't what she wanted either.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

My knees were practically buckling as he pulled away from me and I couldn't help the near sob that escaped me at the loss of his heat. I looked in his eyes and saw that he wanted to take me then and there.

"What are you doing?" My voice sounded far too needy and breathless.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." His breathing was ragged and shallow. His hand that remained on my hip twitched with his words. He was recalling my words about taking this slow; doing this the right way.

I said nothing as I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom. Confusion grew on his face as I shut the door and slowly removed his shirt. I shoved him down to sit on the bed and drew one of his feet up my leg, pulling the loafer from his heel. He soon grasped my intentions and took off the other shoe and shucking his pants in one fluid motion.

I reached for him to slow the anxious ambition I saw on his face and kissed him slowly, purposefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

This kiss was different than any we'd shared up to this point. This kiss was languid and meaningful. This kiss spoke of forever.

Though I'd initially misread her intentions as we entered the bedroom, but I soon knew what she wanted. I broke away from her sweet lips and pulled the covers back on her bed. She slipped in first and I hesitated. I wanted her to be absolutely sure, because this was uncharted territory for us and once we entered we could never turn back.

She smiled softly and patted the pillow next to her. I crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket up our bodies. She was facing me and I could feel her warm breath as it gusted out with each breath. She reached out and cupped my cheek with her palm. Her eyes met mine with such intensity that I wanted to look away. I knew this was an important moment between us, so I forced myself not to squirm or blink.

After another moment, Kate leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth and then removed her hand from my cheek. She settled back onto her own pillow but didn't turn to face away from me. She simply stared into my eyes, unspeaking. I waited out her silence and in the end it paid off.

"I love you, Rick." Those four words set my heart pounding and my palms sweating. I smiled at her and brushed her face with my hand. This woman meant everything to me.

Finally she turned away from me and reached out to turn off the lamp that cast a soft glow on the bedroom. I immediately mourned the loss of her heat, but she tugged on my arm, effectively bringing me to her again. I held her tenderly, drinking in every second spent with my dear, sweet Kate. Her grip on my arm tightened and I felt a breath catch in her lungs, leaving them expanded for longer than usual.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Her voice was a tearful whisper and I knew that the events from the crazy day must be overwhelming her. I snuggled into her closer and brought my head to rest just above her shoulder, breathing in the glorious scent that was uniquely Kate.

"I love you, Kate. Always." I let the significance of my words stretch the silence that overtook the dark room once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

I sighed at his words. He had an uncanny ability to make me feel safe, comforted and taken care of with just five words. Five words and I knew he was entirely in. Rick wouldn't leave me until I ordered him away; and he'd probably try to stay even if I did.

Though I was unsettled when Rick first arrived, I was so glad that he'd come over. I didn't anticipate having trouble falling asleep, but as my eyes drifted closed, I knew I wouldn't have slept a wink without Rick curled around me.

I needed him. Not just for work; not just for a day. I needed him every moment for the rest of my life. Falling asleep with him that night, I knew that I'd never sleep alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review! I have had a very low number of review for this fic and it makes me kind of sad. I don't think my writing has been _that _ bad! Anyway, tell me what you think and if you want to see Kate and Rick in a slightly different world, check out my other fic, which can be accessed through my author page.

Thanks and lots of love!

Ash


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: **Hey there...I know I promised this chapter a lot sooner, but I had a stomach bug over the weekend and have had some major writer's block for this story. It's usually around the fourth or fifth chapter that I start having problems. I'm not sure why. So this is what I came up with as I lay wide away in my bed. I have a test tomorrow and I truly should have been asleep several hours ago...sometimes sleep does not come! So I'm not sure of this chapter...I hope it's not awful. As always, mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the characters. Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. I immediately felt disappointment and hurt surge through my veins, but as I rolled over the feeling evaporated. Rick's shirt was still on the floor. And I couldn't be sure, but I smelled the smells of breakfast; coffee. And eggs and perhaps toast. I slowly climbed out of bed and checked my reflection in the mirror.

After smoothing my hair and pinching some color into my cheeks, I walked out to greet Rick. He was standing at my stove, cooking. He had on only his boxers and his hair was adorably rumpled. He was humming softly and didn't hear my footfalls as I approached him.

Wrapping my arms around his middle, I buried my face in the plane of his muscular back. He instantly relaxed into me and let out a contented sigh.

"Good morning, beautiful." His voice was sincere all the way through. There was no joking or playboy irony.

"Good morning." Came my simple reply.

He switched off the stove and slowly turned in my arms. His eyes were warm and loving as he leaned down and kissed me slow and sweet. His arms snaked around my ribs and just barely lifted me so I was standing on my tip toes. My arms touched every inch of exposed skin and I felt myself arching into him. _How ridiculous I become at the touch of this man's lips._ I pulled away and smiled at the man standing in front of me; the glorious man.

"I thought you'd left." I admitted softly.

"Why would I leave?" He seemed genuinely baffled.

I only shrugged and rested my face against his smooth chest, reveling in the warmth and the soft beating of his heart. His hands rubbed my arms and back and it was the most comfortable thing I'd felt in a long time.

I was also struck by the domesticity of Rick and I and how _ordinary_ our current situation was. I smiled against Rick's chest and slowly looked up, meeting his warm eyes. I'd never known eyes as warm and loving as his.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

After spending the morning together, we headed to the precinct and waited for a body to drop. With nothing in sight, I played on my phone and Kate piddled the hours away with paperwork and emails.

Finally it was lunch time. Kate clicked off her computer monitor and tapped my knee, pulling me out of an intense round of Angry Birds. I grinned at her and dutifully followed her to the elevator and then out of the precinct. She walked into a coffee shop a few blocks from the precinct and went straight for the restrooms.

Thinking she needed to do her business, I hung back. As she reached the unisex bathroom, she turned around and winked at me before very briefly curling her finger at me, beckoning me to follow her. For lunch time, the coffee shop was relatively empty so I rushed to the door, trying not to call attention to the situation.

Before the door was even fully shut behind me, she attacked me. Her hands were everywhere and her mouth was hungry and searching. She pushed me against the door and raked her hands through my hair. She pulled back and bit her lip, failing at covering up the sexy smile that had planted itself on her lips.

"You were driving me crazy today!" I smiled at her, but showed her my confusion.

"You were sitting there so _innocently_; playing on your phone, crossing and uncrossing your leg, tossing your hair. I was dying to get my hands on you." She laughed humorlessly and put her hands on her hips.

"You really have to stop being so damn enticing…especially at work!" Her words were clipped and held an angry edge. But her eyes betrayed her. They were dark and her pupils were dilated. She was turned on. Very turned on. I cleared my throat and reached out to her hip.

"Kate, while I love getting kissed silly in the bathroom of coffee shops, we should either leave and take this somewhere a little more appropriate, or go order some coffee." She grinned at me before kissing me soundly and pushing me aside to open the door.

I stalled for only a moment before following her out of the coffee shop and down the street. She stopped and hailed a cab, roughly shoving me in the door when it stopped. She pushed me across the seat as she shut the door, but she did not move from her position on the opposite side of the seat. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands in a very ladylike gesture. There was a slight smile quirking the corners of her mouth but she looked out the window the entire cab ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

We rode in silence to Rick's loft. I was testing him; waiting to see if he'd scoot closer or try to kiss or touch me. He did neither, but he did stare at me curiously from across the seat. The ten minutes it took to travel, I formulated a plan in my head. I was going to surprise Rick tonight and punish him for distracting me so badly at work today.

When we arrived at his building, he chuckled and paid the cabby. We both got out and I allowed him to lead the way. Once we were safely inside his apartment with the door shut, I waited for him to take off his coat and shoes.

I eyed the couch, hoping he'd take the bait. He did. He sat on one of the plush cushions and waited expectantly for me to join him. Instead I meandered to his office, procured his laptop and returned a moment later. He was perplexed, to say the least, as I handed the laptop to him and turned on my heel to leave. I heard him start to get up and I whipped around.

"Stay here. I have to get paperwork done and I obviously can't be productive with you oozing sexiness next to me."

"But you—" he tried to protest but I held up my hand and blinked quickly.

That effectively shut him up and I walked away as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. I took a cab, not to the precinct but to my apartment, and began getting ready for my surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

Being bossed around by Kate for the last part of the day had caused a fairly violent reaction in me. I wasn't upset or annoyed; in fact, I was impressed. I liked that Kate took the lead sometimes and that she wasn't afraid to be a little bit aggressive.

I was disappointed when she took me home and sat me down to do homework like a child. She was always looking out for me when it came to deadlines for my books, but I had wanted her to stay with me and keep me company.

Heck, she could have even helped me with research, though if I were honest, I collected enough research the first year following her to last me a lifetime of books. The last few years had been fueled pure admiration, intrigue and love. I knew that I loved Kate Beckett the moment she grabbed my ear and called me a 9-year-old on a sugar rush. I knew that I was _in love_ with her the first time she shared pieces of her past with me.

As I sat, staring at the screensaver of our smiling faces, I couldn't help but feel a surge of feeling for the enigmatic woman I'd grown so close to. Everyone always assumed that I wanted to 'conquer' Kate, but I'd been intrigued by her from the very beginning and I knew that she'd never just be a conquest. With Kate, nothing was temporary. If I was going to be in her life, it would be for good.

As much as I knew she didn't want to admit to me, I knew I was her one and done a long time ago. It wasn't easy, but the time and pain watching her with other men was worth it when I knew she finally realized the same thing. It was that moment so long ago in the freezer, with Kate in my arms, freezing to death. She looked at me and asked for the silver lining and I saw it in her eyes. I felt it in her body when we sat down and curled up on the floor. I heard it in her voice right before she lost consciousness.

Kate denied her love for me for so long, but in those tragic moments, I felt her love for me stronger than ever...until now. The way Kate makes me feel is indescribable. She frustrates me and makes me angry sometimes. And sometimes she scares me to death. But mostly, my heart swells with pride for her, it swells with love for her. My love for her is agonizingly sweet and all consuming. She is everything to me.

As I sat on my couch, wondering why Kate shipped me home and stuck me with my laptop, I suddenly needed her. I got up, putting on my shoes and coat and jogging to the elevator. I waited impatiently for the lift and rode down to the ground floor. Taking a cab would be faster than taking my own car, so I flagged one down and gave directions to her apartment.

I need Kate; needed to tell her my thoughts. I needed her to hear how absolutely devastating my love for her is. The car finally stopped in front of her building and I quickly paid the driver and jumped out of the car.

I entered her building and took the stairs two at time, entirely forgetting the presence of an elevator. I jogged down the hall before coming to a walk twenty feet from her door. I wiped my brow and smoothed my hair. Upon finally reaching her door, I picked up my hand and gave the door four firm knocks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes...no...? Reviews please. :-) Also, please be warned that this story is temporarily on hiatus. I have finals coming up and then I'm moving. So it could be a few weeks (please don't hate me!) before another chapter is posted. Be comforted though, that I'm not done playing with these two. I have more to explore. But if you're feeling restless in the interim...read my other story **A Heart of Stone**, which _will_ be updated fairly regularly since I've already written a bucket full of chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello my dear readers! I do so apologize for the long delay of this chapter. I hope it hasn't turned you away from me! However, I do think you will all enjoy this chapter...even more than all the others. I like this chapter the best of any in this story...and actually more than a lot of my other writing.

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, otherwise I'd be happy and wealthy and Beckett and Castle would already be together!

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

As the door swung open, the image of what should have been Kate –and what was actually Alexis yelling my name –startled me from my dream.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Alexis' voice betrayed her confusion. When I said nothing, but could only blink at her, she quickly realized the situation.

"Are you sleep walking?" I looked around and felt my face burn with color. I was at Alexis' bedroom door, interrupting her study time.

"Oh…uh…I guess I am. Sorry." I turned around and walked quickly back to the living room, collecting my laptop before holing up in my study.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

I was surprised that Castle had not shown up at my apartment or even called. I was surprised, but felt a little relieved to be left alone to finish up my plan.

It had been painstaking, but well worth it as I looked around at my collection of findings. On my kitchen table was the total sum of the years I'd spent with Castle…every book, every scrap of paper he'd ever written a note on, every picture of us together, every gift he'd ever given me. It was all there; everything that had accumulated during our friendship and partnership.

Now that it was all collected, I wasn't sure what I was actually going to do with it. I felt impulsive and silly as I looked around and recounted the trouble I had gone through to collect it all. I had called every newspaper in town to request copies of pictures of us and articles about us. I called all of our friends to request the pictures they had of us. I had scoured my apartment for books and notes…every memento I had of him. I was shocked at the outcome. There was _way_ more than I thought there'd be.

In the end, I packed it all up into boxes and left it on my table. I didn't call Castle that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

She never called me, so I assumed she'd been busy at work. When I went to the precinct the next morning, the guys said she hadn't been in and that in fact, she'd called in to use up some of her vacation time for the next few weeks.

I panicked. My stomach rose to my throat and my heart felt like it was going to drop out of my butt. She was running. After all the conversations we'd had, all the progress we'd made and she was running.

I had to find her, figure out where she'd gone. I immediately left the precinct and went to her apartment. She wasn't there and when I questioned her neighbors and her superintendent, they all told me the same: she'd left in a rush with some bags and hadn't said when she'd be back. I called her father, and he hadn't heard from her either. I went back to the loft, hoping beyond hope that she'd been crazy enough to run there…to be near me.

When I came up empty, I pulled out my last ditch effort and called Lanie. She'd been hesitant to tell me, but after some prodding (and begging), she'd finally caved. Kate had gone to the loft, gotten the key from Alexis and took off to my house in the Hamptons. It was the _last _place on earth I'd expected to find her and was all the more surprised when I pulled up to the house to find her lazing on the front porch. She looked entirely at home and not a bit surprised to see me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate<strong>

Castle is a better detective than I give him credit for. I'm sure he'd cheated and called Lanie, but still he'd checked every other place and deduced that I'd gone somewhere he'd never guess and pulled my friend's heart strings to get her to spill. All along, I knew he'd go to her, which is why I told her about our relationship…if that's even what this is..._no,_ that's **exactly** what this is.

Though he'd had the fairly long trip to accept the idea that he'd find me here Castle looked aghast to find me on the front porch of his vacation home. I'm sure the fact that I had voluntarily –and without his prompting –come to this place…where he'd taken Gina the summer that we almost, nearly, could have gotten together had something to do with it.

He stumbled up the pristine walk way and stood in front of me, mouth gaping open. He closed his mouth before it dropped open again. He repeated the motion several times and I grinned, knowing I'd shocked him speechless. He seemed glued to the spot so it was me who closed the distance between us.

I wrapped my arms around him and set my head against his chest, soaking in his heat and smell. It was a full minute before he finally wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I heard the breath gust out of his chest, before he inhaled quickly. He was going to speak but choked on his words. I pulled back and was horrified at what I saw.

Tears pooled in his eyes and he was expertly avoiding my gaze. I said his name, hoping to still his wandering eyes, but he avoided and started to pull out of my arms. I quickly stepped toward him again, and did the only thing I knew would stop him in his path. I kissed him. It was soft and long, but not demanding in any way. It was born more out of affection and adoration and I let my emotions wash over Castle as our lips mingled and danced. I finally pulled away and gave him the smile that's only for him.

"Kate, I thought you'd run. After everything and I thought you'd run away from me –from us."

He was embarrassed as a tear escaped the confines of his eyes and plummeted down his cheek. He looked away and swiped at the offending tear. My heart seized with how much I'd hurt the man I loved when all I'd been meaning to do was surprise him and prove to him how much I cared.

"Rick, I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you think I'd left you. Quite the opposite in fact; I knew you'd follow me." Without further explaining myself, I grabbed his hand and guided him into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

I felt raw as Kate led me into my own house. The place was exactly as it always was, except that it was strewn with things I wouldn't have recognized, except that they are hers. She smiled at me knowingly and led me through the foyer toward my study.

"I was surprised to find that your vacation house has a study too. I expected it to be a work-free environment."

I didn't answer as I continued to follow her, stopping only momentarily as she swung the door open. I gasped when I laid eyes on what was before me.

Every surface was covered in pictures and newspaper clippings. Every book I'd ever written was stacked on the empty desk. Notes on paper of every imaginable size, shape and color were scattered across the furniture. Without even having to ask her, I knew what all of this was.

"Rick, I said it before, I'll say it again: I'm all in." An unintentional smile creased my face, but she was quick and beat me to the punch.

"Don't you dare comment on how that rhymed." Her voice was stern, but a playfully smile graced her lips.

I stayed quiet as I continued to look around, taking in the many items that I realized were the material accumulation of our time together and ultimately, our love.

I stopped in front of a black and white photo of Kate and I together; one that I never realized had been taken. It's dated from a year ago. We're somewhere outside…I'm not sure where, but I'm looking at something, talking and touching her arm. She's standing slightly in front of me and is looking back at me, smiling and looking into my eyes. Her hand is on her chin and her hair is being swept up by the wind. The look of complete love and adoration in her eyes is something I had never noticed before.

I'm in awe of the photo and am unaware of her presence beside me until she reaches up and touches my shoulder. I look down at her and for the first time I see that same love and adoration shining back at me. She's breathtaking and I have to swallow back the emotion I suddenly feel at being chosen by her.

"It was taken in Central Park. I don't remember the exact situation, but our friends have been a fan of this relationship before it was even considered by either one of us. They've been taking secret snapshots of us for years. I guess they carry around cameras and make sure to have good camera apps on their phones." She pauses.

"Actually, most of these have been taken by our friends." I look around and survey the pictures once more.

There's one of us arguing, dressed to the nines, as if we are about to attend some swanky party. There's another of Kate reading a page from one of my books while I lean over her shoulder. One photo shows Kate tugging my ear, trying very hard not to smile, while I'm making an incredibly pathetic 'let me go!' face.

There are several photos of us walking together –some from the front, some from the back. In every picture, we are standing far too close together to be _just friends_. There are countless photos of us looking at each other, engaging in those non-verbal conversations our friends always accuse us of. Those pictures are pregnant with unspoken emotion. Of course, there are several of us together; me with my charm smile and her with her annoyed face. There are a few that convey me desperately trying to get her to crack a smile and she only has an eyebrow cocked and a hand on her popped hip.

There are several paparazzi pictures of us together and although I know she must have hated finding them, they are some of my favorite photos of us together. There is one of Kate on my arm as we are stepping up to yet another fabulous party. There's one of us sitting close, hands clasped after she saved me from the triple killer. There's another that looks as though I'm leaning in to kiss Kate, but what was most definitely as innocent as leaning over to share some morsel of information. My favorite of the paparazzi pictures is one of us laughing together. It's obvious I've just cracked a joke or said something entirely inappropriate and she is leaned over slightly, covering her laughing mouth with her hand.

I continue to walk around the room, taking in the idea that our friends and loved ones have snapped literally hundreds of pictures of us. As I walk, I remember sweet memories, recalled by the pictures in front of me and some moments, I don't recognize. A few I'm surprised have been captured on film. As I peruse, I am stopped in my tracks at the most stunning picture I've come across so far. I know instantly that it's my favorite.

"That's my favorite too." Kate says quietly.

I don't know who's taken the picture. I don't remember the moment. But I think it is probably the most telling of all the photos on the walls. She's somehow sitting on my lap, with her arm wrapped around my shoulders. We're both dressed up and in front of what looks like a Christmas tree, so I jump to the conclusion that it's at one of my Christmas parties…or maybe one at the precinct. We are looking at each other, radiant smiles nearly busting off our faces. We look so helplessly in love that it makes me weak at the knees.

"Do you know when this was taken?" She makes a sound that I guess is supposed to answer in the negative.

"It makes you wonder about us, huh?" I turn and she looks thoughtful.

"How do you mean?"

"This is literally years worth of moments, most of which we never realized we shared. How is it that there are hundreds of pictures telling us that we love each other and should be together and we had no idea until a very short time ago?"

I shrug and turn to pull Kate into my arms. She easily wraps her arms around me and sighs. I know she wants to say something and as much as I want to ask her what it is, I know I should let her just come to it on her own.

"I'm so sorry, Castle." Her words surprise me.

"What?"

"Look at these photos. This is our life. Every single photo shows me what you've been telling me all along." I glance down at her, not knowing what she means.

"_Always_." It come out as a whisper.

Suddenly I understand everything. I understand why she took off without telling me. I understand why she collected the memorabilia from our life together. I understand the books and the photos, the notes and the gifts I've given her over the years.

"Yes, Kate, always." I open my mouth, about to say more but she cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"Rick, I love you." She keeps her finger on my lips, silently telling me she isn't done speaking.

I see her shoulders settle, like she's preparing herself for something. She looks away from me momentarily and takes a deep breath. When she looks back at me, a tiny smile is forming in the corner of her mouth. Her eyes meet mine and I am startled at the intensity of emotion I see in them. She takes another breath and wets her lips, biting her bottom one for a second. The small smile returns are the intensity in her eyes gains warmth.

"Rick, marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fin! No, really. That's the end...but not flames please. I truly feel that this story has run its course and I know you were all hoping for more. If you are a dissatisfied customer and want more fluff, read my other story **_A Heart of Stone_**_, _which will continue until I run out of inspiration...or hot air...whichever comes first. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, in case you're wondering...all those photos of them together actually exist...I googled them. The only exception is the first one that Castle sees and it is actually of Stana Katic and Mark Polish in _For Lovers Only_. Please go watch that film if you have't yet...it's wonderful!

Thank you so much for being loyal to me and for all of your wonderful reviews. I have to say that I'm surprised this story ended in this chapter...I wasn't expecting it, but I am so pleased with where it did end. I love it and I hope you do too. Love you all!


End file.
